


PM: Avenge

by CH_Ghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of Act Five: [S] Cascade, Gen, POV PM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_Ghost/pseuds/CH_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I re-watched Cascade the other day and for some reason it just gave me a lot of PM feels this time around, so I decided to write a summary of the events from her point of view.  Feedback always appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PM: Avenge

     You are now the Peregrine Mendicant. At the suggestion of your former Queen turned royal advisor, you are currently overseeing the demolition of the last relics of the accursed game session that led to the destruction of your home and your exile here on its players’ shattered planet. The advisor has since withdrawn to the temple of the Speaker of the Vast Croak. Her purposes are her own; you only hope she returns before the demolition can damage the temple, if it is even possible to do so.  
     Your new friend, subject, and former enemy agent, the Armaments Regent, signals to you that the demolition is ready to proceed. You give him the go-ahead. Then, as he flips the first switch on his control board, HE suddenly appears in front of the temple. The enemy archagent - Jack Noir. He has been warped and changed by the Black Queen’s ring that he wears on his finger, even further than when you last saw him now that the final orb has been activated, but you would know that hate-filled sneer anywhere. You drop into a defensive stance and raise the Regisword, the very weapon with which he commanded you to slay your own King and Queen in order to retrieve a package from him and fulfill your duties as a Parcel Mistress. They saved you from that dilemma by abdicating their thrones to you, and though you are sure you have no hope of winning you will honor their sacrifice by attempting to make the weapon taste his blood instead.  
     As he walks toward you another sword appears in his hand, stained with fresh blood. Though you hope it is not true, common sense tells you that his appearance in front of the temple suggests the blood is your former regent’s. You grimly stand ready to attack, only to be distracted by an explosion from above. The first command station, shaped uncannily like your foe’s new facial features, is now nothing but smoke and shrapnel atop the temple. As Noir processes this new development, you see your subject flip the second switch, closely followed by a second explosion where the egg-shaped station once sat.  
     You can see Noir putting two and two together, and he glares at your yellow-wrapped new friend. Shaken, the Armaments Regent tentatively flips the third switch. Your fruit-shaped command station blows up in a cloud of fire. He moves to hit the final switch, but Noir is too fast. You reach out in despair as he viciously separates the former Dersite agent’s head from his body. You charge and swing at him with the Regisword, but he disappears in a shimmering green glow.  
     Your foe having escaped - or did he simply spare you? - you turn your attention to the final metal pod, the cylindrical station that the friendly little Mayor had arrived in. Come to think of it, where did he go? Your new subjects have a distressing tendency to wander off on their own. You hope he has not fallen to the monstrous archagent’s sword as well. You raise the Regisword and cautiously enter the station, only to have your fears confirmed: the Mayor lies in a pool of blood with a hole torn through his stomach, and Jack Noir looks up to give you a final canine sneer as he hits a button on the console and vanishes in a flash of light. The Mayor’s little firefly, Serenity, flashes at you in distress as you lift the fallen Carapacian and drag him out of the pod. As you emerge into the light, however, you notice a golden glint as his spear falls apart. You look down in shock to see that the White Queen’s ring, which you had thought lost forever in your flight from Prospit’s destruction, has been tucked away inside the Mayor’s weapon the whole time!  
     You gently lower the Mayor and pick up the ring. There is no longer any reason it is not rightfully yours; the Queen has now abdicated to you both under duress and again just recently of her own volition. What’s more, it could be the only thing powerful enough to counter Jack Noir and end his murderous rampage. You tentatively raise the ring to your finger. Can you really do this? Before the Heroes entered the Medium and the session truly began you were nothing but a simple Parcel Mistress, and yet fate has seen fit to make you an Exile. A Queen. And now quite possibly the last survivor of your entire kingdom. Yes, even if you fail, you must try. There is nothing else left for you but to avenge all that he destroyed. You slip the ring on your finger.  
     The transformation is more painful to your mind than your body. You are overwhelmed by the realization that you suddenly know EVERYTHING. You are channeling the power of a First Guardian, fueled by the Green Sun that is about to be born somewhere and somewhen deep within Paradox Space. The entire Universe that you stand within is dying, thanks to Jack. The only escape is to follow him through the final station’s transportalizer back into the session that created it in the first place. You flex your new wings that are still crackling with green electricity, will a pair of tentacles into existence below your arms and grab the still-barely-alive Mayor with them, and teleport yourself back to the controls. You hit the button as Serenity lands on your ear with a scolding series of flashes, and feel yourself being torn through the gap between realities.  
     You reappear on a platform with a door-shaped portal, which has been cut in half. Jack stands before you, covered in not only red but the multicolored blood of his newest victims. Somehow you can feel the death and destruction he has wrought in this new session; he has been here far longer than the time between his departure and yours, and nothing remains but a few small sparks of life somewhere out in the meteor belt at the session’s edge. Your rage flares anew at his senseless acts. You crackle with the Green Sun’s fire as the strength of your anger grows. He stares at you in shock, and for the first time in his life you know he feels fear.  
     Suddenly, a burst of light in the sky. The Green Sun has flared into existence, so massive and powerful an explosion that it shines straight through the inscrutable twists of time and space that serve as paths through Paradox Space. Another flare, much closer, as a meteor flies out of the Incipisphere toward the Green Sun faster than light itself can travel. It holds the survivors of Jack’s latest massacre, and he turns his back to you as he rushes to finish the job. You grab the Mayor, draw the new blade that sprang to existence within you when you donned the ring, and spring into the Void behind him. The chase has begun, and you will not rest until the destroyer is finally destroyed.


End file.
